2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season (VileMaster)
The 2027 Atlantic Hurricane season was a hyperactive season, with 22 named storms. This was the first time the first name list was exhausted. The season also formed one greek letter storm, tropical storm alpha. Name List: * Ana * Bill * Claudette * Declan * Erika * Fred * Grace * Holt * Iselda * Joaquin * Kayla * Larry * Mindy * Ned * Odette * Peter * Rose * Sam * Teresa * Victor * Wanda ImageSize = width:750 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2022 till:30/01/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/03/2022 till:04/04/2022 color:C1 text:"Ana (S1)" from:12/04/2022 till:15/04/2022 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:28/06/2022 till:30/06/2022 color:TD text:"Three (TD)" from:12/07/2022 till:27/07/2022 color:C5 text:"Bill (C5)" from:25/07/2022 till:28/07/2022 color:TS text:"Claudette (TS)" from:30/07/2022 till:03/08/2022 color:TS text:"Declan (TS)" from:09/08/2022 till:15/08/2022 color:C3 text:"Erika (C3)" from:15/08/2022 till:17/08/2022 color:TS text:"Fred (TS)" barset:break from:20/08/2022 till:30/08/2022 color:C4 text:"Ignacio (C4)" from:13/09/2022 till:20/09/2022 color:C2 text:"Grace (C2)" from:14/09/2022 till:18/09/2022 color:TS text:"Holt (TS)" from:17/09/2022 till:19/09/2022 color:TD text:"Ten (TD)" from:20/09/2022 till:26/09/2022 color:C1 text:"Iselda (C1)" from:22/09/2022 till:30/09/2022 color:C5 text:"Joaquin (C5)" from:29/09/2022 till:05/10/2022 color:C3 text:"Kayla (C3)" from:07/10/2022 till:12/10/2022 color:C1 text:"Larry (C1)" barset:break from:11/10/2022 till:16/10/2022 color:C2 text:"Mindy (C2)" from:21/10/2022 till:22/10/2022 color:TS text:"Ned (TS)" from:21/10/2022 till:15/11/2022 color:C1 text:"Odette (C1)" from:26/10/2022 till:29/10/2022 color:TS text:"Peter (TS)" from:02/11/2022 till:07/11/2022 color:TS text:"Rose (TS)" from:03/11/2022 till:15/11/2022 color:C4 text:"Sam (C4)" from:05/11/2022 till:08/11/2022 color:TS text:"Teresa (TS)" from:10/11/2022 till:17/11/2022 color:C2 text:"Victor (C2)" barset:break from:21/12/2022 till:26/12/2022 color:C2 text:"Wanda (C2)" from:23/12/2022 till:25/12/2022 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2022 till:01/04/2022 text:March from:01/04/2022 till:01/05/2022 text:April from:01/05/2022 till:01/06/2022 text:May from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:01/01/2023 text:December from:30/12/2022 till:30/01/2023 text:January TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Subtropical Cyclone Ana In late March, a extratropical cyclone entered the atlantic. It moved south, and began to develop some subtropical characteristics. Based on this, the National Hurricane Center issued advisories on Subtropical Storm Ana on March 31. The storm quickly intensified to hurricane status, but remained subtropical. It moved through the Cape Verde islands, causing some disruption. It then moved north and began to weaken. Ana also affected the Azores as a Subtropical Storm. Ana dissipated on March 4. Ana caused 15 fatalities and $107.4 million in damage. Tropical Depression Two An odd area of low pressure formed in the Gulf of St Lawrence about a week after Ana dissipated. Slowly, it began to organize. A hurricane hunters jet flew in and found a closed circulation on April 12, and NHC issued advisories on Tropical Depression Two that day. Tropical Storm warnings were initially posted in Newfoundland, but the TD failed to intensify. It made landfall on Newfoundland on April 14, and crossed over with minimal damages. It moved out to sea and dissipated the next day. Tropical Depression Three A Tropical wave began to organize in late June. Satellite imagery showed a well defined circulation, and advisories were issued on Tropical Depression Three on June 28. Originally supposed to intensify into Tropical Storm Bill, TS warnings were posted throughout the lesser Antilles. However, unfavorable conditions tore the storm apart. The storm had no land impacts. Hurricane Bill A well defined Tropical Wave exited the coast of Africa on July 6. It organized into TD Four on July 12, and into Tropical Storm Bill the next day. It then weakened to a TD due to wind shear, but was expected to re-intensify. The storm moved over the Antilles, and began to re-intensify. Extremely favorable conditions in the caribbean allowed for rapid intensification. Bill became a hurricane on July 15, and a category 3 hurricane that evening, becoming the first major hurricane of 2027. It continued to intensify. By the time Bill entered the GoM, it was a strong category 4 hurricane. It intensified into a category 5 hurricane on the evening of July 18. It moved slowly through the Gulf, and began to rapidly deepen. On July 19, Bill's pressure was recorded at 885 millibars, making Bill the second strongest hurricane recorded in the atlantic, behind Wilma at 882. On July 20, Bill made landfall just below peak intensity on extreme western Florida. It caused tons of damage in Florida and surrounding states. The storm slowly weakened, finally dropping below hurricane status over Ohio. It then became an extratropical depression over North Carolina, and moved into the Atlantic. Bill's remnants moved south, and began to reorganize. So on July 23, the NHC issued advisories on Subtropical Storm Bill. It made landfall on Florida on July 23, causing some damage. It then entered the GoM. Initially, conditions were unfavorable, but it was able to intensify in the western half, landing in Texas as a weak category 2 hurricane, causing considerable damage. Bill finally dissipated on July 27. Bill was an extremely powerful and deadly storm, it caused $61.5 billion in damage and 3,247 fatalities. Tropical Storm Claudette A weak Tropical Wave intensified into Tropical Depression Five on July 25. It intensified into Tropical Storm Claudette under favorable conditions the next day. Claudette then struggled with wind shear, eventually weakening to a TD, and was torn apart on July 28. Claudette had minimal impacts on Cape Verde. Tropical Storm Declan On July 28, a disorganized area of low pressure entered the Gulf of Mexico, the storm then intensified, becoming Tropical Storm Declan on July 30. It made landfall on Florida the next day. It then weakened to a TD and moved east, dissolving on August 3. Declan caused 1 indirect fatality. Hurricane Erika On August 3, a Tropical wave moved off Africa. As it moved through generally favorable conditions, it intensified into TD Seven on August 9. The storm sped northwest, with little change in organization. Within only 30 hours, Erika was in the Bahamas, where it rapidly intensified into a 115 mph category 3 hurricane. On August 12, Erika made landfall near Miami, Florida at peak intensity, causing tons of flooding. Within only 12 hours, Erika was speeding to the northeast, and dissipated on August 15. Despite Erika's short lifespan, it caused $7.3 billion and damage and 37 fatalities. Tropical Storm Fred An area of low pressure developed near the Yucatan on August 14. It moved over, and intensified into a TD in the Bay of Campeche. It then intensified into TS Fred on August 15. On August 16, Fred made landfall in Mexico, causing tons of damage. The remnants caused landslides in Central Mexico, killing 24 people. Fred caused $5 million in damage. Hurricane Ignacio On August 18, Tropical Storm Ignacio formed in the East Pacific ocean. It then unexpectedly entered the Atlantic Basin, retaining TS Status. It intensified in the caribbean, becoming a C2 when it made landfall on Cuba. After that, it rapidly intensified in the Bahamas, peaking as a C4 just north of the bahamas. While Ignacio stayed off shore, it still had impacts on the east coast, especially the Carolinas, where it passed closest. The storm weakened, and made landfall on Newfoundland was a C2, and dissipated over Canada on August 30. Ignacio caused $1.2 billion in damage and 45 fatalities. This resulted in Ignacio's retirement in the East Pacific. Hurricane Grace Grace formed on September 13. It moved up the east coast slowly, causing flooding over the east coast peaking as a category 2 hurricane. It then executed a loop near Canada, causing some damages there. Grace then moved out to sea, and dissipated on September 20. Grace caused $750 million in damage, but no fatalities. Tropical Storm Holt On September 14, Tropical Storm Holt formed in the central Atlantic. Holt peaked at 50 mph on September 17, and then weakened, becoming extratropical on September 18. Holt caused no damages and no fatalities. Tropical Depression Ten A large area of thunderstorms formed in the Gulf of Mexico, and became more organized. NHC issued advisories on Tropical Depression Ten on September 17. It slowly moved over the penninsula, causing tons of flooding. Ten moved inland and dissipated on September 19. Ten caused 11 fatalities and $201 million in damage. Hurricane Iselda On September 20, Imelda formed. It intensified slowly in marginally favorable conditions, becoming a moderate category 1 hurricane on September 23. It then weakened back to a TS due to wind shear in the vicinity. Iselda then moved to the northeast and became extratropical on September 26. Iselda caused some damage in Spain as remnants. Hurricane Joaquin Tropical Storm Joaquin was named on September 23. It seemed to follow Bill's path, and rapidly intensified in the western caribbean. It became a minimal category 5 hurricane in the GoM on September 26, becoming the second C5 of the year. Joaquin managed to remain a hurricane long after landfall, where it did so on the panhandle. It weakened even slower than Bill did, only becoming a TS after re emerging into the ocean. Joaquin managed to retain convection for a very long time, breifly becoming SS Joaquin on September 29. It then became extratropical. Joaquin caused 450 fatalities and $19 billion in damage. Hurricane Kayla A Tropical Wave intensified into Kayla on September 29, and began to intensify. Under favorable conditions, it peaked as a moderate category 3 hurricane. It then weakened and moved northeast, dissipating on October 5. Kayla's remnants caused some disruption in Europe. Hurricane Larry A Tropical Wave became a TD on October 7. It intensified into Larry the next evening. Under favorable conditions, it became a hurricane during the afternoon of October 9. It moved westward, eventually weakening due to increasing shear. Larry became remnants on October 12, with no land impacts. Hurricane Mindy Hurricane Mindy was one of the worst hurricanes ever to hit the Lesser Antilles. Mindy formed on October 11, and rapidly intensified. It became a C2 as it passed through the Antilles. An unexpected low pressure area sent Mindy back into the Antilles, moving even more slowly. It then moved west, staying away from land until it approached the Bahamas, becoming a C1 as it made landfall on Florida. It then moved north, and dissipated on October 16. Mindy caused $21 billion in damage and 107 fatalities, mostly in the Antilles. Tropical Storm Ned Ned formed from a strong low pressure area on October 20, and only managed to retain form for a little over 24 hours. Ned then dissipated on October 21. Ned had no land impacts. Hurricane Odette Odette was a long lasted hurricane that had no land impacts. It moved slowly through the central atlantic, warping in intensity. It eventually curved to the northeast on November 15 and became extratropical. Odette caused no damages or fatalities. Tropical Storm Peter A strong tropical wave rapidly developed off the coast of Africa, becoming a TD only 20 hours later. It became Peter the next day. It moved west, avoiding the CV islands, before dissipating on October 29 with no land impacts. Tropical Storm Rose Rose was a long lasted TS that caused tons of flooding in Mexico and Texas. The storm moved very slowly through the BoC, peaking at 50 mph. It then landed on Mexico, but persisted all the way up to Texas, where it dissipated on November 7. Rose caused 13 fatalities and $1.0 billion in damage. Hurricane Sam Sam formed from a struggling Tropical Wave on November 3. Although Sam failed to intensify much early on, it rapidly intensified into a major hurricane in the caribbean, becoming the third to do so that year. It then made landfall on Louisiana, causing severe damage, and tons of flooding. Sam retained convection all the way to lake Michigan, where it rapidly intensified. It became a 90mph hurricane as it landed on northern Michigan. It then became extratropical, and dissolved over Canada on November 15. Sam caused $90 billion in damages and 205 fatalities. Tropical Storm Teresa Teresa was originally forecast to be an intense hurricane that could possibly hit Florida. However, it was pushed south by a trough, and made landfall on Hispanolia, which tore it apart on November 8. Teresa caused 4 fatalities. Hurricane Victor Victor formed just before landing on the Yucatan on November 11. It moved over the penninsula, before rapidly intensifying in the BoC, peaking as a strong category 2 hurricane. The storm slammed into Mexico at peak intensity, causing tons of damage. It then rapidly weakened, dissipating on November 17. Victor caused 115 fatalities and $100 million in damage. Hurricane Wanda The caribbean was abnormally favorable during December, and caused the formation of Wanda on December 21. It moved through the Caribbean, and RI'd in the Gulf of Mexico, becoming a moderate category 2 hurricane. It made landfall south of Tampa, Florida on Christmas Eve, ruining christmas everywhere and causing tons of damage. Wanda then moved out to sea, where it was quickly torn apart by the December shear. Wanda caused $300 million in damage and 17 fatalities. Tropical Storm Alpha Alpha formed from a well defined wave on December 23. It peaked as a minimal Tropical Storm before December shear tore it apart only two days later. Alpha had no land impacts. Names the whole name list was exhausted, and one greek letter had to be used. Retirement Due to their impacts, the names Bill, Erika, Joaquin, Mindy, Sam, and Wanda were retired They will be replaced with Brad, Elsa, Julian, Maggie, Seth, and Weslyn for the 2033 season. Name list for 2033 * Ana * Brad * Claudette * Declan * Elsa * Fred * Grace * Holt * Iselda * Julian * Kayla * Larry * Maggie * Ned * Odette * Peter * Rose * Seth * Teresa * Victor * Weslyn Category:VileMaster